


Do you want to play?

by KryHeart_Ardy



Series: Entwined Omakes [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Sex, D/s, F/F, F/M, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Sex, Sex Toys, Shibari, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 05:47:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16634105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KryHeart_Ardy/pseuds/KryHeart_Ardy
Summary: Qrow decides to confront Ren about his frequent admiring of himself, Ozpin and Ruby. Weiss and Nora quickly join in for some fun together.





	Do you want to play?

**Author's Note:**

> Ardy: Okay, so this came from the very random idea of Ren/Qrow, so I pitched it to my board of directors and got attack by moth memes. Thus this fic was born. It is set within Emerald Rose but IS NOT CANON. It's just a bit fun, not to take seriously. It's only set in that setting cause it makes the most sense as Ren and Nora have been ogling Ozpin, Qrow and Ruby since the very early days of Emerald Rose.  
> AGAIN this is NOT CANON FOR EMERALD ROSE, it's just playing with a lingering idea.  
> This has not been edited in to the same level as my usual content and will likely eventually get updated in the future.

    It was a quiet day for the teams in their Mistral home. Ren was putting the dishes away when his Scroll buzzed. He pulled it out and looked at the little message, it was from Qrow. :So you gonna keep watching or do you want to play?: Ren blushed and looked over to Qrow, Ruby was sitting on his lap peppering kisses down his neck a hand toying with the buttons of his shirt, pulling them open one by one.

    His Scroll beeped again, notifying him that Nora, Weiss and Ozpin had been added to conversation.

    :Qrow don’t be rude. Any playing we’d have to arrange in advance.: Ozpin texted

    :That’s what I’m doing.:

    :Right~.: Ren could feel Oz rolling his eyes as the former professor continued. :But yes, the three of us would like to invite the three of you to come and ‘play’ with us.:

    :SWEET!: Nora texted from her room. :I totally want to ride your cock prof.:

    :You know that Qrow has been a professor as well right?:

    :Yup!:

    :Well Nora, I call dibs on Qrow. I’ve been looking up anal sex for a while but pegging looks kinda risky when both parties don’t know what they are doing.: Ren texted leaning on the counter.

    :Ohhh I’d love to enlighten you.: Qrow texted.

    :Any thoughts Weiss?: Ozpin texted.

    :May I dom Ruby again?:

    :Ruby here: Yes, totally.:

    :I’d be interested in exploring that as well.: Ren texted. :Though I am very curious about rope bondage as well, I did see you guys have some when you put it through the wash.:

    :Then you’ll be with me. Though it might be fun to tie you and Ruby up. Would you like another lesson on that Weiss? I could do Ren while you do Ruby.: Ozpin texted.

    :Ruby here: Can I get put in a full suspension rig? We haven’t done that yet.:

    :So Ren on the bed, you suspended. Hmm Qrow do you think you could the Rigger for Ren? I don’t see Weiss at the level yet to do a full suspension without supervision.:

    :I think I can do that, what do you think Ren?:

    :I think keeping to one Rigger would help with focus.: Ren said.

    :As long as I get to play with a cock I’m happy Ren.: Nora texted. :But I bet Ruby’s gonna be super pretty all tied up.:

    :Oh she is!: Weiss texted.

    :Are you familiar with the required prep for anal Ren?: Ozpin asked.

    :Yes.:

    :Alright then, how about Saturday next week to start at noon. That should be plenty of time for everyone to prepare.:

    A chorus of yups went around and everyone thought about what they wanted to do on Saturday.

 

***

 

    Ren and Nora stood outside the door to Ozpin, Ruby and Qrow’s room. The texting had continued through the week as ideas were tossed around and worked out. Today was the day and butterflies ran amok in Ren’s stomach. Nora ended up going first, leading the way into the tidied room. Ozpin and Ruby were already nude and Weiss was already there in the same state. They had Ruby partly tied up as Oz explained weight distribution to Weiss.

    Ren swallowed thickly seeing a little black butt plug already between Ruby’s cheeks, he was suddenly hyper aware of his own. Qrow was sitting on the foot of the bed, dressed in his usual black dress pants and shirt. He smirked at Ren and cocked his finger in a ‘come’ gesture. “Looks like we’re all here Oz.”

    “Perfect.” Ozpin said then turned his attention back to Ruby. “You ready?”

    “Yes Master.” Ruby purred.

    “Alright then.” Ozpin pulled on the last rope and Ruby was lifted clear off the ground her arms pulled up towards the ceiling with her legs bet and ankles pulled the same way. Her breasts were free as the largest anchor of the rig was around her lower ribs and upper stomach. He pulled her up to Weiss’s desired height then tied the rope off to a sturdy bed post. “All yours Weiss.”

    “Thank you Master.” Weiss moved behind Ruby and started to pet the girls thigh.

    Ozpin moved away to watch for a moment before turn his attention to Nora. “Well you wanted to play.”

    Nora bounced over, she’d been ogling Oz’s half mast cock since they entered the room.

    Ren was startled out of his distractions when Qrow walked over and ran a hand through his hair. “Lost in thought?” He purred, another hand moved to Ren’s waist as Qrow pressed his body against the smaller mans.

    “A little.” Ren said as he watched Nora shift her head to suck on Oz’s scrotum. He sucked in a breath as Qrow slipped a hand into the loose training slacks he had chosen to wear. He was already erect and Qrow took full advantage of that starting to stroke him. A moan slipped from Ren’s lips as he pushed back against Qrow. The older man had a finesse that Nora had yet to learn, Ren bit his bottom lip and reached back grabbing at Qrow’s shoulders rocking his hips to each stroke.

    Qrow smirked, Ren was so very responsive he shifted a hand to shove Ren’s slacks down out of the way then reached up to tweak a nipple as he nipped at the smaller man’s neck. Ren came with a shout, going slack in Qrow’s arms. Nora looked over from her fun sucking Oz’s cock and giggled. “That was fast.”

    Ren stuck his tongue out at her, only for Qrow to pull at his shirt and that hit the ground with his slacks. “On the bed. Face Ruby.” Qrow ordered and stepped away.

    Ren quickly complined all be it with a wobbly step. He picked a spot where he could see Nora play with Oz as well. Qrow walked over discarding his clothes as he went. Ren’s pale ass was delectable. He moved to half straddle Ren upon the bed and started to massage his lower back. Ren closed his eyes and sighed, it felt good he knew this was only to make anal easier but it was still nice.

    Qrow worked his way down to the anal plug and then shifted to kiss at Ren’s neck. Long but quick and peppered kisses, nipping at the lean muscles only to run his tongue over them soothing the little sting. Ren’s breath deepened as Qrow stroked up and down his side in a firm touch all the way down to his thigh. “You good?” Qrow asked tracing his hand between Ren’s thighs.

    “Yes.” Ren said his whole back tingled.

    “Good. We’re gonna move back a bit then.” Qrow said and moved off the bed, guiding Ren where he wanted him, his feet just touching the floor with his legs spread. Qrow shifted down to kiss Ren’s behind in long licks. His hands moved up to massage as he caught the tail of the plug between his teeth and very gently withdrew it and tossed it on the bed. He licked around the darker skin before sliding his tongue deep into Ren’s anus.

    The shout from the young man had everyone looking at him, he reached up and grabbed the sheets unable to keep quiet as Qrow, shifted between deeply penetrating to licking around the surrounding area. Ren tried to rock back on Qrow but the position prevented it. Qrow drew away replace his tongue with a thumb. “I know you said you wanted to try shibari but given this is your first time at this. It would probably be best saved for later.”

    “Uh huh.” Ren was in bliss but managed to gather enough of his brain to roll over at Qrow’s prompting and up further onto the bed as the taller man climbed in after him. Qrow gathered Ren’s legs together and pushed them up towards his chest.

    Ren helped grabbing them behind his knees his breathing picked up as anticipation mounted.

    “Hey don’t go tensing up on me now.” Qrow said smiling, as Ozpin reached over and held the bottle of lube for him as Qrow pumped some into his palm then coated his ever eager erection in it.

    Ren took a few deep breaths and Qrow gently stroked over his testicles while kissing his ankles. He felt Qrow rub the head of his erection over his anus and perineum. “You ready?”

    “Yes.” Ren said looking up into those red eyes. Qrow very gently and shallowly started to press his erection into the smaller man. The strokes were very slow and shallow, he pet up and down Ren’s leg, easing his way gently inward. Ren couldn’t help but squeeze his eyes shut, it was very intense. Qrow hummed thoughtfully and drew Ren’s legs apart holding them by the ankle and started to lengthen his thrusts while keeping them very shallow. “You okay?”

    “Mhmm.” The sound Ren made was to short to be a moan but was clearly a pleasured one.

    Nora had crawled onto the bed to watch, her own task forgotten as she was transfixed by Ren’s expressions and body. “Can I?” She asked Ozpin and he shook his head. “No, let him focus for now.” Oz moved off the bed and pulled her to the edge. Her eyes flew wide when he drew her hips up and started to tease his cock over her labia.

    Ren started to relax again, his arms moved to grab at the bedding above his head as his eyes flitted from closed to open with small moans. Qrow took that sign and carefully moved to deeper thrusts his gaze flicking from Ren’s face to his own member as he eased it deeper in smooth strokes. As Qrow completely sheathed himself Ren’s eyes flew open and he yelped out a moan. “Oh oh oh oh!”

    Qrow chuckled. “Like that?”

    “Mhmhmm.” Ren nodded vigorously.

    Qrow lowered one of Rens legs to rest over his thigh while the other went over his shoulder. He started quick deep thrusts and Ren howled, grabbing at Qrow’s arm and the bedding. Qrow shifted to lean forward while keeping his stroke smooth and constant. He moved a hand to hold Ren’s hip in place and started to stroke the younger man’s eager erection with the other in time.

    Ren came clenching up tight and Qrow quickly stopped, not moving even a millimeter as Ren went through his orgasm. He did however keep stroking his member as Ren painted the sheets and Qrow’s hand white. Qrow waited till Ren’s breathing returned to normal and asked. “Think you can take a little more?”

    Ren nodded and let Qrow moved his legs both to one side and shift to press closing to him holding his hips tight as he started to move rapidly and deeply. Ren couldn't’ help the stream of moans that came from his lips as their hips impacted again and again. Even Qrow started to moan softly as the position made Ren tighter and he could feel his own orgasm swiftly approaching. Even in the more relaxed position for Ren he started to writhe and gasp, grabbing at Qrow’s hands as the larger man let more of his strength into his actions. The force of it moving Ren up the bed even as Qrow held him in place a hand moving to Ren’s torso.

    The young huntsman’s toes curled as Qrow filled him utterly playing upon his prostate without mercy. Qrow leaned down and kissed him thoroughly, teasing him with a few slower longer strokes before shifting to quick and deep. Ren pulled away and shrieked into the bedding and Qrow followed him over with a long groan. Ren shivered as he felt Qrow’s member throb shooting his seed deep within him, it was a thrill. Qrow gave a few slow long thrusts kissing over Ren’s neck and back. “You good?”

    “Yeah.” Fatigue pulled at Ren, he felt like a puddle of goo.

    The red eyed man laughed against his skin. “Welcome to anal sex.”

    “Definitely going to be on my do again list.” Ren panted trying to get air back into body as Qrow slowly withdrew.

    He reached over and grabbed a cloth offering it to Ren. “Well you know who to ask. Though I’ve never needed it, I’m sure Ozpin and I could find some strap ons to recommend for you and Nora.”

    Ren looked over at his girlfriend who had been doing a remarkable job of keeping her moans muted as Oz took her from behind with slow shallow thrusts. Looking over to Ruby he discovered that Weiss had gagged the little woman. He rolled over and kissed Nora deeply, sliding his tongue over hers.

    “I think you’re clear to really have at it Oz.” Qrow said as he got up and started to clean himself of lube.

    Ozpin chuckled he was admiring the utter adoration between the two lovers. “Well Lie? Shall I make your girl scream?”

    Ren drew away moving to sit before Nora. “Sure. She’s been jealous of Ruby for ages.”

    “Oh have you now?” Ozpin raised a brow and smirked.

    The digging of Oz’s nails into her meaty butt was the only warning Nora got as he threw all his weight and strength behind fast hammering thrusts. She SCREAMED her arms giving out as she bit down on the bedding, the impact of their hips was the loudest sound in the room. Oz’s heavy scrotum hit her clit with each pounding thrust. The pleasure was so intense she had to fight just to stay conscious.

    Ren pushed her up and kissed her again and she clung to him scratching at his arms as Ozpin removed any ability she had left to think. Her tight sex already dripped coating Oz’s groin and down onto the bedding.

    Qrow walked over to Ruby and Weiss. The latter had put three beads into Ruby’s sex and then plugged it with with a harness. She was sitting on the floor where Ruby could see her stroking her clit while she played with the vibration settings of the beads. Qrow retrieved another gag from the drawer only instead of muffling sound this one would hold Ruby’s lips open. “May I?” He asked Weiss.

    The former heiress nodded vigorously. Qrow removed the ball gag and massaged her jaw. “And you?” He asked as Ruby purred into his touch and opened her mouth. Qrow put the gag into her and started to stroke himself, looking straight into her eyes as he eased the tip of his erection into her mouth. Ruby moaned and stroked it with her tongue, gods she loved this as his hands tightened in her hair.

    Qrow pushed his cock down into her throat with a moan and fell into a quick stroke he knew she liked.

    Nora came so hard her whole body shook as she squeezed Oz’s member tight. Ren drew away letting her back down into the bedding as Oz continued with less harsh thrusts. She could hardly believe he hadn’t come. “Go play with Ruby Ren. Now that you’ve had it done to you, you many do it to her. I prepped her before you arrived.”

    Nora perked up at the suggestion. “I wanna watch!”

    Ozpin pulled out, moderately amused by how her sex gushed. Ren climbed off the bed as Oz moved onto it and spun Nora around as he knelt and pushed back into her. Then shifted his legs and pulled her vertical into his lap. She yelped as the quick movements impaled her on his cock.

    Ren walked over to Ruby and Qrow and pet over Ruby’s thighs before gently removing the anal plug the area was already wet and ready. He bit his lip and held Ruby in place by a thigh as he slowly pushed in.

    Qrow pushed his member deep into her as she did a mix of moan and a shriek for as soon as Ren’s hips hit hers Weiss upped the vibration of the beads. Ren gasped and arched his back. “A little warning next time Weiss.”

    “But your expression was priceless!” Weiss said as Nora screamed again all but Ruby looking over.

    The ginger haired girl looked like she was ready to pass out, as Oz played lazy circles upon her clit. She was completely lax in his arms. Ozpin chuckled as he set her down and withdrew. “I think I broke your girlfriend Lie.”

    Ren admired how Nora just snuggled into the bedding and purred. “I think she’s fine.” He looked back to Ruby and started to set out slow shallow thrusts just as Qrow had done to him. Ruby moaned with each.

    Ozpin walked over and pulled Weiss up from the floor. “Now you, stop tormenting poor Ruby.”

    “Da’ww.” Weiss handed over the vibrator control and Oz set it to a low constant buzz.

    Ruby strained in the binding as she came, with Qrow’s cock pumping in and out of her mouth. Ozpin spun Weiss around and seized her hips as he sat on the edge of the bed. Weiss quickly caught on and grabbed at his knees as he mounted her in reverse. “How haven’t you come yet?”

    “There is such a thing as dry orgasm among men. It just takes a little practice.” Ozpin said and leaned back letting Weiss ride him to her heart’s content. Qrow withdrew from Ruby as he watched Oz, he had a feeling he knew what his dom wanted. He removed the gag and knelt kissing all along her neck and breasts.

    Both Ren and Weiss came quickly, the former proving no match against constant vibration and the latter having edged herself for so long came with a high keen and almost passed out with the force of her orgasm. Ren, Weiss and Nora all ended up snuggling on the thankfully huge bed while Ozpin moved to Ruby.

    “You’ve been a very good girl.” He purred and set about removing the harness holding the beads within her.

    “Thank you Master.” Ruby let out a long sigh as the heavy beads were finally shut off and removed. She could hear Oz set them aside, he pet over the sides of her thighs pulling them apart and moving between them. He sank his member slowly into her hot dripping core. Ruby moaned and flexed against the rope. “Will you and Qrow please share me now Master?”

    “Yes my dear.” Ozpin said and Qrow rose to his feet again, holding his cock steady for Ruby as she took it deep into her throat. The two worked in harmony, holding her still between them. The other three envied the coordination as Qrow and Ozpin took her together. Ruby came first with a blissful moan, swallowing around Qrow as he filled her mouth with hot seed. Ozpin let himself follow filling, her with his own seed having held off for so long the release at last was pure ecstasy. The two pet over Ruby as they let her down from the rig and Oz carried her over to the bed where the six indulged in a much needed nap.

**Author's Note:**

> Ardy: So as I mentioned this one started out as an idea for Ren/Qrow, which is why it's so focused on them. Further stories in this omake series will likely end up focused differently.


End file.
